


The Package

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean comes home to find a package on his door, thinking its what he ordered he opened it surprised at what his finds and who it belongs to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Package

**Chapter One**

Dean Winchester came home after a long day of work to a package on his front porch. He was excited. He thought that the parts he had ordered for his car had come early. 

Dean opened the door and walked into the house, he set the package down, and took off his shoes, hanging up his jacket. He took the box into the kitchen with him and placed it on the table then went about his nightly routine. 

He took a shower, getting rid of the day’s grit and grime of the garage. Once he was done, he headed down to the kitchen to start dinner. He grabbed a beer and the leftover meatloaf from the fridge. He popped the meatloaf in the oven, put some water on to boil for instant potatoes, he waited. 

Dean checked his phone, seeing his brother had sent him a text, he called him. They talked about the weekend and the barbeque at their Uncle’s house. The microwave timer went off, and Dean told his brother he needed to go. He made his potatoes, sat at the table, going through his phone. 

When he was done eating, he cleaned up. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to make sure that the company had sent the right parts. He sliced through the packaging tape, pulled out the brown paper that was inside only to find that it wasn't auto parts inside. 

“What the fuck?” Dean said out loud. 

He pulled out a fourteen-inch black dildo. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen some big dildos, but this one took the cake. 

Dean read the packaging “King Cock 14 inch Suction cup dildo with balls.” the thing was as thick as a soda can. He was still in shock before he decided to see who the package was indeed intended for. 

“C. Novak 12824- Colt Ln”

No way, Dean thought to himself. There was no way that his timid neighbor ordered a dildo this big. 

  
  


Cas, as Dean called him, had moved into the house next door four months ago. Dean went over there to be friendly. The guy was hot! Tall, raven hair, blue eyes to die for. He was a bit awkward talking to Dean but pleasant nonetheless. 

There was no way. Dean looked at the label again incase he misread it. He did not. Dean placed the toy back into the box, covered it with the brown paper, and decided he would leave it on the guy’s porch tomorrow when he got home from work.

Dean was still shaking his head as he walked around, making sure the house was locked up.

The next morning after a fitful sleep, because Dean couldn't stop thinking about the package burning a hole in his kitchen table, that he would be returning to his neighbor and be done with the whole thing. 

He got dressed, grabbed what he needed, and headed out. Cas was in his front yard, looking over his flowers. Dean gave him a quick wave. Knowing what he knew, Dean didn't want to slip up and embarrass the guy.

Dean was distracted all day at work. He was a bit curious as to what it would be like to have something that big inside of him. His co-workers yelled at him as he spaced out, thinking about it. 

When the day was finally over, and Dean could go home to take that stupid package over to his neighbor. When he made it home, he walked in, grabbed the box, and walked back out. 

Dean took a deep breath and made his way over to Cas’ house. 

As Dean ascended the steps to the front door, the door was opening with Cas was standing there in a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a messy bed head. 

“Uh, hi,” Dean said, his cheek flushed as he looked away. 

Jeez, fuck, this guy was beautiful.

“Hello, Dean. What are you doing?” Cas asked, truly curious 

“Um, I think there may have been a mix-up,” Dean said quickly. He didn't wanna make this any more awkward then it needed to be.

Cas tilted his head in confusion and looked at the box. His eyes went wide when he saw that it was open, and his neighbor was standing there with it.

“Why did you open it?” Cas asked, grabbing the box out of Dean's hands. 

“I thought it was my car parts,” Dean replied, “I don't care, I'm a little surprised is all.”

Cas looked at him and then at the box. He shrugged and pulled Dean into the house.

Cas dragged Dean deeper into the house, headed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Dean was a bit surprised. He didn't think Cas would react this way. He figured the guy would take the box and slam the door shut, never to be seen again, but instead, he is being dragged up to the guy’s room. 

  
  


Once inside the room, Cas threw the box onto the bed. He turned and closed the door before he pushed Dean up against it. 

“Oh,” Dean yelped.

Cas held both of his arms above his head with one hand and rubbed the front of Dean's jeans with the other. Cas leaned in close to Dean's mouth. 

Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his lips, just enough out of reach. 

“I think about you a lot,” Cas said. 

Dean didn't know what to say, he thought about Cas sometimes, but Cas was uber-hot, and Dean thought of himself as just ok. 

“Sometimes, when I'm in the shower, I think about all the things I wanna do with you,” Cas said, ghosting a kiss over Dean's lips. 

Dean's mouth went dry. Of all the times he had thought about Cas while jerking off, he never thought that he might be doing the same thing. 

Cas leaned in, placing light kisses on Dean's jaw and neck. They were barely there, and it was driving Dean wild. 

Dean could feel himself getting harder. It was starting to hurt, his cock being pressed against his jeans. 

“Cas,” Dean whined.

Cas looked at him, “what is it?” 

“I need you,” Dean whimpered.

“Answer me truthfully, and we can have some fun,” Cas said, releasing Dean's arms and moving towards the bed. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Are you curious?” Cas asked, reaching into the box, holding up the dildo.

“Extremely,” Dean said, rubbing the front on his pants.

Cas smiled wickedly at Dean reached for him, pulling Dean to him, lifting his shirt over his head. Dean kicked his shoes off as Cas unbuckled his belt. 

Once Dean was utterly nude, Cas pushed him onto the bed, kissing him. Finally! Much to Dean's delight. He was making his way down Dean's neck to his chest, giving one of Dean's nipples a lick. Dean moaned, arching up. Cas smiled as he placed his mouth over the nipple, sucking hard. 

Dean yelped, moaning as Cas assaulted both of his nipples. Sucking and rolling, switching back and forth. 

“Ah, shit, fuck,” Dean cried out. 

Cas smiled and moved down, licking, kissing, and nipping along the way. 

Cas placed light kisses along the shaft of Dean's cock, skipping over the tip, knowing that's what he wanted. 

Dean was getting frustrated. He just wanted Cas to fuck him already. He was excited and scared of the monstrosity sitting in the box. 

Dean groaned as Cas took him deep in his mouth, he whimpered, to be truthful. This man knew how to suck cock. It was the best feeling blow job Dean had ever received in his life. The feeling of Cas tongue swirling around the tip, playing with the sensitive underside, Dean was so close to cumming, and then it all stopped. The heat and wetness of Cas mouth gone replaced with the feeling of cold metal. 

“Can't have you cumming too soon,” Cas said. 

Dean looked down Cas had placed a metal cock ring on him. 

“Turn over,” Cas said. 

Dean turned over onto all fours, he heard a click and then felt something warm against his hole.

“I wanna make sure you are clean. It's just a wipe.

“Ok,” Dean said.

Dean could hear the rustling of clothes. He looked over his shoulder. Cas was removing his clothes

Cas was hung, almost the size of the dildo he bought, not nearly as thick, but it was pretty damn close. 

Dean was more excited than ever now; he wiggled his ass when he felt the bed dip; he was rewarded with a swat to the ass. 

Cas rubbed Dean's ass before spreading his cheeks apart. Fattening his tongue, Cas licked Dean’s hole. He cried out in pleasure as Cas continued to lick and slobber all over his ass. Rubbing gently with a finger before adding it, Dean winced. It had been a while since he's had sex, but he was more than willing at this point.

”Such a beautiful ass, ” Cas said while slapping one of Dean's cheeks.

Cas dove back in, making Dean's ass sloppy with spit, Dean moaning and begging for more. Cas was more than happy to oblige. 

He got the lube from the bedside table and box from under the bed, gently rubbing a slick finger around Dean's hole before slipping it in. Crooking his finger just right to hit all the good spots he could with his finger, Dean couldn't believe being fingered could feel this good. Sure he had been figured a few times, but Cas knew what he was doing. 

Dean felt cold metal and tried to move away. He felt a firm grip on his hip.

“Tsk, tsk, hold still, or I'll stop, and we won't have any more fun,” Cas said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied, blushing a bit when he said it.

“Good boy.”

The stretch was nice and easy, whatever Cas was putting in him was heavy, but he enjoyed the feeling. Dean moaned and gasped at Cas moved it around a bit. Twisting and turning, Dean never felt anything like it. He moaned louder, the coiling feeling of needing to cum in the pit of his stomach. 

“Please,” Dean said. 

“What?” 

Dean didn't even know he wanted to cum. That would end the game, and he wanted more. 

“That's what I thought,”: Cas said. 

The weight was gone, and Dean was left feeling empty. He whimpered. He wanted to feel full again. 

The next one was bigger and felt better than the first. The stretch was different. It didn't hurt, but Dean could feel the difference as he became more relaxed. He hummed in pleasure as Cas moved the bigger one around, loosening him. 

“Ah, fuck,” Dean cried out. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. 

“Are you ready?” Cas asked after several minutes of prep. 

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice. What he wanted was to cum. Dean heard the packaging open and the crinkling of the plastic. Cas told him he would be right back and not to move. 

The anticipation was killing Dean. His cock was aching, and he wanted to touch, but Cas didn't say he could, and he wanted to continue. The bed dipped much too Dean's relief. 

The cold feeling of lube ran down his crack, fingers rubbing the lube, making him nice and slick.

Dean felt the blunt tip against his hole, Cas went slow, easing the tip in. Dean whined as Cas eased the tip in and pulled it back out, pushing it in again. Dean cried out, moaning at the feeling. Cas praised him for taking it so well. 

Cas worked the dildo in deeper Dean was a mess rocking his hips back and forth once it was all the way in. Pumping it in and out, working and twisting, Dean could feel every grove and vein, it was the best thing he ever felt in his life. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean cried, rocking back and forth. 

“My turn,” Cas said, pulling the dildo out. 

Dean didn't have time to think about the empty feeling before he was full again this time he could feel Cas' weight on his back and his cock buried deep in his ass. 

“So ready for me,” Cas praised.

He snapped his hips, slamming into Dean, pushing him forward. This man knew what he was doing — drilling into Dean like a mad man, hitting that sweet spot over and over and over again. Dean's mind went blank, enjoying the pleasure of Cas slamming into him. 

“Please,” was all Dean managed to get out. 

“You've been such a good boy,” Cas praised. 

He reached down and slipped the cock ring off of Dean, slamming into him a few more times. Dean cumming hard before going limp, Cas helping him up as his hips started to stuttered to a stop as he came deep inside Dean. 

Cas slipped out. He headed to the bathroom. Grabbing a warm towel to clean up Dean and himself. 

“Up,” Cas said.

Dean groaned, he didn't want to move, he was enjoying the floaty feeling. Cas helped him up, moving the blanket that had cum on it before, tucking Dean into bed and climbing in next to him. 

“That was amazing,” Dean slurred. 

“Wanna do it again?” Cas asked.

“Maybe later,” Dean replied, half asleep.


End file.
